pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Pigs Is Pigs (1937)
Warner cartoon no. 153. Release date: June 30, 1937. Series: Merrie Melodies. Supervision: Friz Freleng. Producer: Leon Schlesinger. Starring: Martha Wentworth (Mrs. Hamhock), Berneice Hansell (Children), Rob Paulsen (Foxy), Carman Maxwell (Bosko), Desiree Goyette (Roxy), Jeff Goldblum (Long Eared Jack), etc. Songs: Etc. Animation: Bob McKimson and Paul Smith. Musical Direction: Carl W. Stalling. Sound: Treg Brown (uncredited). Synopsis: Piggy is very greedy who just loves to eat; until he was taken by a evil rabbit master of disguise, Long Eared Jack, who wants to rule the world to become Prince Charmless. It's up to Foxy to save the day! Plot The cartoon begins with a cottage on a very sunny day and the residents are the Hamhock family of course. The Hamhock piglets are seen outside in the garden playing happily with each other as they are giggling. They're all very good friends. A member of the children is Piggy who is walking away from the children and all he is thinking of in his mind is food, and what food he wants to eat and when to have it. He is also isolating himself from the other children which makes him the odd-one out from the group. His mind thinks of roast chicken, sandwiches, pie, etc. just as he is walking down to a bench with all those thought bubbles fading in which is quite a good technique used by Friz Freleng; as he uses great animation techniques for this short, too. As Piggy sits down at the bench he continues to think of the lovely thought of sweetcorn, watermelon, and Piggy licks his lips in despair. Mrs. Hamhock then brings out two freshly baked pies to place by the window-sill to make sure it cools down. The scent of the pies then start to give the scent to Piggy who is just tempted by the smell and his mind playing at him to eat the pie. Look at how his eyes widen (in the screenshot) and yet it's much more appealing than the eyes given on Piggy. Piggy starts to grab out a piece of raspberry pie as he spins it with his finger chomping at it leaving it with one piece left. He then grabs out another piece but Mrs. Hamhock grabs it away in time as Piggy bites his fingers by mistake. Mrs. Hamhock cries at what happened to her pies; "My fresh little pies! Look what you have done to them, and I worked so hard all day over a hot stove. Can't you wait until dinner? Don't you ever fill up? My, what an appetite. Always hungry! If you eat anything again, you're going to be grounded forever for sure, and NO, MORE, FOOD, FOR YOU!" Piggy, of course is still hungry as he's thinking of roast turkey in his mind with a thought bubble popping out. Mrs. Hamhock then steps onto the front porch as she rings the bell to call for the other students, "Dinner's ready, children" she calls. All of the other kids then start to run to the house after an afternoon of playing. I have to say that the backgrounds or this cartoon certainly is an improvement with colour although I imagine that's because this cartoon's in full colour while 'At Your Service Madame' was in 3-strip; I think. The children are running to the house in that pathetic running cycle while Piggy makes a complete dash to the house even knocking the other piglets out of the way. Even the speed of Piggy dashing into the house was an improvement as though Freleng was inspired by Tashlin. The speed is made much more appropriate with Mrs. Hamhock almost sucked in by the wind as she holds on to herself. Piggy is already the first of the piglets seated at the table as he starts to grab the food with is hands but is stopped by Mrs. Hamhock. All of the other kids then enter the table as they're ready to eat dinner. Mrs. Hamhock then starts to say her prayers as she orders the other piglets to do so before eating which would be part of their tradition. While they are mumbling saying grace; Piggy is the only member on the table not saying grace. During the grace; Piggy asks the Lord; "And please could we have ice-cream, tonight?" as he is just demanding for more food which is rather disrespectful but typical. I doubt this is Berneice Hansell voicing Piggy here but I don't know. While of all of the other piglets including Mrs. Hamhock are saying grace; Piggy then comes up with a cunning plan to get as much spaghetti as he could which means he'll eat all of it. He starts to tie the spaghetti ends from one plate to the other and to do that in all the other tables. Piggy then goes under the table as he finds bits of spaghetti dangling down the table and he ties them into a knot combining with each other altogether. It's rather clever but it makes me think why would every plate have a piece of spaghetti be dangling on the side of the table? While all of the other piglets are still mumbling with their prayers; Piggy then sits back on his table ending the grace, "Amen" as though he was praying all along. Piggy grabs out his fork as Mrs. Hamhock tells the piglets to eat; "You now commence". Much to the surprise of the children they find that the entire plates of their spaghetti are being sucked out of their plates and all sucking into Piggy's mouth; even including Mrs. Hamhock's plate. This shows some good personality of Piggy since that he is being very disrespectful to his family and being such a jerk as he's not giving any of the piglets and his mother to eat and being such a greedy piggy. After the entire plates of spaghetti are wiped out, Piggy is being given a telling off by his mother. She screams: "Piggy! What's the matter with you? This is the last straw, that broke the camel's hump! But from now on, you are grounded for the rest of your weeks! Go to your room, now! And DON'T COME OUT!" Piggy went upstairs as Mrs. Hamhock locks him in his room. Later that night as the lights are being turned off (listen to the music at the exterior shot of the house - very good use of music by Carl Stalling it sounds very original and sort of too modern for the 30s). Piggy isn't giving a break on food as it's still in his mind. He is thinking of all the goodies to eat; with thought bubbles popping up in his mind: ice cream, hot dogs, chicken, sweetcorn, watermelon, cake and pie which probably suggests to us that he wants to have a midnight snack soon... Piggy is still sitting on the bed but he got caught by Long Eared Jack. "You're coming with me, Pig." "My mom will call the Looney Tune Rangers so you'll be sorry!" "Oh, no! Not the Looney Tune Rangers! What'll I do? What'll I do?? Don't let your mom call the Looney Tune Rangers! Please! Don't! (laughing) My poor baby pig, got grounded! Boo-hoo-hoo! Heh! (grabs Piggy's arm) Let's go, kid!" Long Eared Jack was so mean, he took poor Piggy away! "Help!! HELP!" Later in Long Eared Jack's trailer van, Long Eared Jack smiled. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, LONG EARED JACK! YOU'RE GET IN BIG TROUBLE!! BAD RABBIT! I'LL TELL THE LOONEY TUNE RANGERS WHERE YOU ARE!" "I've almost forgot. I got a lose end to tie up." Later, Long Eared Jack brought a tied up Piggy to the ocean where Jaws live. "Are you ready, Pig? It's time you learned how to fish for Jaws! He like it when you use live bait, and you were lying as he came from. (snickers)" As Piggy sits down; Long Eared Jack attacked, as Piggy is caught on a chair where these leather belts to trap Piggy from moving and to have his mouth closed with a type of machine to hold his snout. "Now this is my idea of fun! Ho! Nothing does it, Pig. But I don't wanna disappoint the Looney Tune Rangers, they were so looking so hard for you, and now... They're gonna FIND you!" Category:Parodies